More Than Enough
by Smartie6
Summary: A brief glimpse at Harry and Ginny's wedding reception. Idea came from Ron's best man speech. R/R please!


_This one is dedicated to you Arielle, your one of the best friends anyone could ask for. You constantly listen to me ramble about Harry Potter on an hourly basis and you don't complain about it or laugh at me. Chicago this summer will be epic & the HBP premiere too!! Oh and don't forget growing up and forcing HP down our children's throats when we're older. So here's to you Arielle, cheers 3  
A/N: This is my first H/G story, I'm usually for the R/Hr, so I'm sorry if it's horrid. Of course I had to slip in the R/Hr bits too. :) The inspiration for this story came in the form of Ron's best man speech later on in the story. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, Hermione would have definatly slapped Lavender like she did Malfoy.... J.K.R owns all :)

The rings were exchanged, the vows were spoken and the sparks had flown. It was the happiest day in the new couple's life, a time of finally being together forever. Harry James Potter had just wed the woman he loved for many years, Ginerva Molly Weasley.

It was well into the reception and everything was running as smooth as could be. There were a few interruptions during the actual ceremony, with a few dozen wizarding newspapers there trying to catch a glimpse of the "boy who lived" sharing his first kiss as a married man. However, with a few of Weasley's Wildfire Wizbangs, and an unmentionable statement or two from Mrs. Weasley, they were gone.

Harry and Ginny had just finished their first dance as husband and wife and were now resting at their seats, watching the rest of the guests. Ginny laid her hand atop Harry's and leaned into him.

"Already tired love?" he chuckled, "That was only one dance! I don't know how you're going to keep up with the Harpies if you're tired after one waltz."

"I was trying to be sentimental you prat," she said, playfully smacking him on the arm.

"I know Gin, I'm just messing with you," Harry said kissing her head and wrapping his arm around her.

He couldn't help but notice again how lovely she looked. Her hair in soft waves, clipped back in places; her body covered by an elegant ivory, strapless dress. Grabbing her left hand gently, he glanced at her ring. It was an average size diamond, centered on a gold band with four small-encrusted diamonds surrounding it. It was perfect, and she was lovely. Just as he was leaning into tell her how beautiful she was, he was snapped out of his trance.

"Harry!" Ginny said, snapping her fingers in his face, "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Umm…well…you see, I was so lost in your beauty that I couldn't concentrate on anythin' else," he tried.

"Ha. Ha. That's very funny Harry, but it doesn't work that way," she laughed, "Anyway, as I was saying, look at those two over there." She pointed towards a couple on the now crowded dance floor.

His gaze followed her outstretched finger and landed on his two best friends. Ron was spinning Hermione around the dance floor, both laughing and smiling wider than ever. They had announced their engagement a month ago. Harry smiled at them and turned back to Ginny.

"Yeah, they sure have come a long way haven't they? Remember when they used to bicker like mad and become jealous at the slightest things? Oh Merlin, how I don't miss that," he chuckled.

"Oh lord, cheers to that," she sighed. Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes, drinking in the moment. She'd never been happier. She thought about the days when meeting the famous Harry Potter were a wild and crazy dream. Not only had that dream come true, but also it got loads better. Now she was married to him and ready to begin their life together. Smiling to herself, she opened her eyes, only to meet a pair on bright green ones giving her a funny look.

"What?" she said, smiling wider and sitting up, "I was reminiscing!"

"Alright Gin, whatever you say," he said holding his hands up in a truce, smiling to himself.

"How about another dance before we eat?" she asked, standing up.

"Sounds like a plan," he said standing up and taking her hand.

Just as they were making their way to the dance floor again, Mrs. Weasley came scurrying over.

"Oh dears, time for dinner and speeches," she said, shuffling them back to their seats. "Don't worry there'll be more plenty of time to dance again," catching Ginny's 'or not' after being told they had to go back. She made sure they were both tucked in perfectly before heading back around the table to stand in front of them. While everyone was taking their seats, she took the opportunity to tell them something they needed to hear.

"I just want you both to know how proud I am of you. Harry, you've been through…well hell and back…and Ginny, you never gave up on him," she took out a handkerchief to dab her eyes, "You've always been part of the family Harry, you know that, and I'm so proud to call you my son-in-law. Ginny darling, you are so beautiful and I wish you nothing but happiness," she finished smiling at them and sniffling quite a bit. Both Harry and Ginny stood and hugged her, both women crying a bit. Then Harry told her something that he had needed to say for a long time.

"Thank you…I love you mum."

This had only made her cry harder and hug him tighter. Eventually she let go and said, "I love you both, so much," before turning and heading back to her seat.

Harry turned to Ginny; she was staring at him with tears in her eyes. Before he knew it, she pulled him into another fierce hug.

"You just made her day," she whispered, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I hope so, I've been meaning to tell her that for years," he said, whipping the tear away.

There was a tap on one of the wine goblets and everyone took their seats and went silent. Ron stood up from his seat and fixed his robes slightly. Picking up his glass, he cleared his throat.

"Well, as best man I guess I have to go first. I don't really know where to begin with Harry and I, we've known each other since the first day at Hogwarts. Ah, so many good times there. I remember when Ginny first saw Harry," he chuckled, "She went absolutely mental. She was so excited to meet the 'Boy who lived,' in fact; she was ecstatic just to get a glance at him. Well look now Gin, you married to him," he smiled.

"I wasn't exactly happy with Harry dating my little sister at first, but then I saw how happy she made him. So I let my big brother protectiveness go a bit and just let them be happy. Everyone deserves a chance to be happy, and I know you two are meant to be together. I also know that Harry will take good care of Ginny," he paused for a moment, as if to rethink, "…but just incase something does happen, Harry; remember that she has five older brothers that will cut your balls—--."

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Ha----just kidding," He added quickly, chuckling to try and lighten up what he had just said, "I love both of you guys. May your life together be great and eternal happiness. To the happy couple!" He raised his goblet along with everyone else, clapping and laughing for the _lovely _words from the best man.

Harry and Ginny both were laughing at Ron's speech, knowing his good humor. They glanced over at him, only to see Hermione smack him in the back of the head and then start laughing herself.

After everyone sobered back up, Hermione, the maid of honor, cleared her throat and stood.

"I'm sure my speech won't be as_ elegant_ as Ron's," she said sarcastically, "but hopefully nice none the less."

"I met Harry the same day as Ron, on the train to Hogwarts. Of course, they thought I was an insufferable know-it-all that day, but as you know, we all came to be best friends. We did almost everything together and got through some pretty ruff times, but we always stuck together…the Golden Trio. Risky adventures, rule breaking, first crushes, fights, jealousy…we went through it all."

"Ginny and I really became close in my fourth or fifth year. I could never go to Harry or Ron with my 'girl' problems, so Ginny stepped up from Ron's sister to one of my best friends. When she first started dating Harry I laughed. I know that sounds mean, but I laughed for two reasons; one because of Ron's over-protectiveness," she chuckled glancing down at him, " and two because I always knew they would get together. You both have showed me…showed everyone really, that love can conquer anything. You've always believed in each other and never gave up, and for that, you deserve all the happiness in the world. May you life together be brilliant."

Everyone toasted their goblets high once again and the speeches continued. Some sentimental, others full of memories and laughs, but all wonderful. All the while, the new couple sat there, hand in hand, enjoying the old memories rekindling again.

After speeches, dinner was served. All the couples's favorite foods were there and some lovely deserts Mrs. Weasley insisted on making. Then after all that, the couple finally got to take to the dance floor once again.

It was a slow tune, perfect for their situation. Harry pulled Ginny close and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and draped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down, and finally resting her forehead against his and closing her eyes. The two stayed like that for a while, until Harry spoke.

"This is the best day of my life Gin, I'm so happy I'm with you."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked directly into his, "I honestly never thought I'd be here, but I'm so glad I am,"

She moved her head slightly and kissed him deeply. Harry kissed her back and pulled her more closely to him. Eventually she pulled back and went back to her original position.

"I love you so much Harry, you're all that I'll ever need."

"I know Ginny, I love you too. You'll always be more than enough for me," he said and leaned down to kiss his lovely bride once more.

-FIN-

**Like it? Yes? No? Ehh?  
Reviews are absolutly lovely!**


End file.
